Bad Luck Bootsy
Bad Luck Bootsy is a supporting protagonist in the Cinemassacre web series, Board James. He is the personification of a friend we all knew as kids who would unintentionally ruin a game through clumsy behavior. Personality Bootsy is a very friendly character who often joins Board James and Motherfucker Mike in playing some board games. However, he is extremely accident prone, which often ruins the game for Mike and James, and frequently gets Bootsy injured. Despite his friendly presonality, he's had two vulgar outbursts: The first in Shark Attack where he flips Mike off and swears at him due to Mike calling him "Waldo" over his red and white striped swimsuit and the second in Wacky Blasters when he becomes frustrated over Mike and James not hearing him out over his idea to play board games in a table fort. Because he is accident prone, Mike and James are often reluctant to let him join in a board game and often insult him. This rarely stops him and he joins the game against their wishes. During the game, Bootsy would often ignore critical advice from his friends and often get get injured, much to the horror of Mike and James who still see him as a friend. Bootsy is into bestiality and is often accused of having sex with a frog and with a fish. Bootsy denied having sex with a fish because he had sex with a dolphin, which are mammals. During the Shark Attack review, Bootsy became sexually attracted to the mechanical shark and went to bed with it, causing Board James to get enraged. The shark eventually bit off Bootsy's genitalia. Appearances His debut appearance was in Tornado Rex. Wanting to find a third person for the game, Bootsy shows up and offers to play with Motherfucker Mike and Board James. Although reluctant, the two let Bootsy play the game. Though James and Mike warn Bootsy about only twisting Tornado Rex three times, Bootsy twists it excessively while James is distracted by Mike's cheating. The top starts spinning in the room and gouges out Bootsy's eye, much to the horror of James and Mike. His second appearance was in Donut Disaster. Now wearing an eyepatch and holding a coffee, James and Mike tell Bootsy that they don't want him near the game and tell him that they can never finish a game with him. Bootsy flashbacks to all his accidents that ruined a game, including the moment with Tornado Rex. Bootsy asks them for another chance. Motherfucker Mike relents and admits Donut Disaster is supposed to blow up so even Bootsy couldn't ruin it. They play the game when the donuts fly off the machine, startling Bootsy. He splashes his coffee over his face, severely burning him. In this third appearance, Splat, he is playing Grape Escape with James and Mike when Mike wins the game. They decide to play Splat when they see Bootsy eating Play-Doh. The two warn Bootsy that the Play-Doh could be poisonous. Over the course of the video, Bootsy fails to take heed of his friends' warning and continues to eat Play-Doh. At the end of the video, Mike and James see that all the Play-Doh is gone and hear Bootsy's stomach churning, causing him great discomfort. To James and Mike's disgust, Bootsy begins vomiting all over the floor. In Shark Attack, Bootsy tries to let Mike and James let him join in the game. The two begin insulting him and eventually Mike talks about him having sex with a frog. James responds by saying Booysy had sex with a fish. Bootsy then comes clean and says he had sex with a dolphin which was a mammal. Mike tells Bootsy to go hide and calls him Waldo. Bootsy responds by pretending to reel in a fish, giving the middle finger as he does it. Things get dark when Bootsy says "Fuck you motherfucking piece of shit." This actually scared James and even Mike. Almost immediately, Bootsy becomes his cheerful self and the three play the game. Over the course of the video, Bootsy falls in love with the mechanical shark and eventually takes the shark off and goes to sleep with it. This coupled with Motherfucker Mike's cheating, causes James to go into a rage and lashes out at his friends. While Mike was startled, Bootsy was unfazed. At the end of the video, Bootsy's genitalia was bit off by the shark, forcing him to replace it with a hook. In Dream Phone, After finishing a game of Life, Bootsy brings in Dream Phone and the three begin playing it, though James and Mike were skeptical about its fun factor since it was targeted to girls. James wins the game and the two admit the game was fun as it played like a mystery. Bootsy gives James the Dream Phone as he had 15 other boxes at home. The Dream Phone activates at night, much to James' confusion. He suspects a prank from Bootsy and invites him over. James later find Bootsy hung in his closet. Though horrified at first, James accepts it and goes, "Oh well, he's dead." James shows the body to Mike who reacts the same way until he too dies. James figures out that the phone itself was the killer and defeats it using a microwave. It's also implied that James himself could have went insane and killed his friends. Bootsy, along with Motherfucker Mike were resurrected in the Ouija/Domino Rally video. James tries to contact the spirits of his friends to prove his innocence with the Ouija board. When it seemingly fails, James plays Domino Rally until the spirit of Bootsy knocks the planchette into the dominoes and spelt, "Ah Shucks". Board James then uses a series of rituals and enters the spirit realm and encounters the Dream Phone and Mr. bucket, both of whom are killed by Elvis Presley. After playing Hangman, James realizes that Elvis was really Motherfucker Mike while Bootsy took the form of Rodney Dangerfield. James, Mike and Bootsy use the planchette and awaken in the realm of the living. Both Mike and Bootsy tell James to forget about the whole thing. In Full House & Do The Urkel, ''Bootsy plays the two title games with Motherfucker Mike and James. In typical fashion, he has terrible luck in the "Do The Urkel" game and is forced to hike up his pants several times in a row while James shouts at him in vulgar language that closely resembles that of the Angry Video Game Nerd. The ending of the episode suggests that Motherfucker Mike and Bootsy never existed to begin with as they remark that James doesn't have any friends and the ''Crossfire episode is shown with James playing by himself instead of with Motherfucker Mike. In 13 Dead End Drive, ''Bootsy plays the title game with Motherfucker Mike and James with the two of them getting disturbed by James' eccentric behavior when they start the game and try to leave but find that the windows and doors have been blocked by bars and James destroys their cell phones, forcing them to play the game. However, things take a creepy turn when James' picture shows up in the picture frame of the game, suggesting that they should kill him which sends Bootsy and Motherfucker Mike into a freak out as they run to keep from being killed by James. In James' attic, they find a box of articles regarding a mass murderer named Hang Man, who is imprisoned and was discovered to have bodies inside of a storage container full of board games. Making their way back into the main room where the game is set up, James shows up in a detective outfit and attempts to kill Motherfucker Mike with a noose until he fights back and hangs James. Motherfucker Mike's photo now shows on the picture frame and Bootsy finds a photo from the ''Dream Phone episode of him hanging in the closet and Mike holding his noose while posing with his corpse, suggesting Motherfucker Mike was his murderer (although it could have likely been the game turning them against each other). As he pleads with Bootsy that he didn't do it, Bootsy begins to hang him in the same manner he did to James. Bootsy, playing on his bad luck, steps onto a plank trap and accidentally hangs himself as well. At the end of the episode, as the Hang Man (who looks just like James but with longer hair) sits in prison reading board game instruction manuals, two inmates next to him (both sounding like Motherfucker Mike and Bootsy) yell for him to be quiet. In Nightmare, the concept is introduced of an Inception-style world where each time a player dies, they are sent into a new universe where the first person that died previously is in control of the game and that universe. Bootsy dies several times in this Inception-style world: Once by having his face burned off in a fireplace within the 13 Dead End Drive universe, being dismembered by James in the Operation universe, being impaled by a giant lollipop in the Candy Land universe and being bit on the neck by an alligator in the Forbidden Bridge universe. Trivia *Despite his clumsiness and somewhat dimwitted personality, Bad Luck Bootsy is a college graduate with a degree in bio-engineering *The actor who plays Bad Luck Bootsy, Bootsy Spankins P.I. is a skilled musician who sings some songs for Board James. He is also a very experienced gamer, so much so that in several James and Mike Mondays videos, he appears to help James and Mike out with some games that are too hard for even them. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Non-Action Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Symbolic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes